


Six

by BrashTrash (negannookie)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: All Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negannookie/pseuds/BrashTrash
Summary: Six snapshots of Carl and Negan's life- each in sentences with six words.  All dialogue. Some smut, some fighting, some slice of life.





	Six

"Hey, little boy. Your daddy home?"

"No, he's getting supplies.. Or something."

"Sweet. Where are we doin' this?"

"Rick's bed. Five minutes. Bring Lucille."

"Hot diggity dog. Be right there."

"Make sure Olivia's gone this time."

\--------"--------,,--------"--------,,--------

"Really, Negan? A cheerleader outfit? Yuck."

"That's right. And I'm your coach."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Coach Negan?"

"Yup. Can you do a split?"

"I can try... Like this, _coach_?"

"Fuck yeah. Exactly like that, kid."

\--------"--------,,--------"--------,,--------  
"I'm sorry, kid, I didn't mean.."

"Get the hell outta here, Negan!"

"You gotta believe me, I just.."

"Don't talk about my eye again.."

"I was just breaking your balls.."

"Show me you really care, then."

\--------"--------,,--------"--------,,--------  
"You just can't stay outta trouble."

"Just patch it up, kid..jeez."

"What the hell happened, anyway, Negan?"

"Boys will be boys. Lil' horseplay."

"You're lucky you're so good looking."

"I know that, kid. Trust me."

\--------"--------,,--------"--------,,--------

"Hurry up, we're already late, Neeg!"

"Relax, kid, it's just for redirect." 

"It's your meeting. _You_ go in.

"Shoot, everyone, I was doin' something."

"I apologize for him.. honest, guys.."  


"Carl is really something, ain't he?"

\--------"--------,,--------"--------,,--------

"Carl, there's a bug on ya."

"What? Where? Get it off me!"

"Nah, it's just a lightning bug."

"A firefly, Negan. It's a firefly."

"Same thing. Lights the night up.."

"You're a lightning bug, Negan."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more cheerleader Carl. It's pending, so keep an eye out!


End file.
